Inu Challenge
by sesshysgal09
Summary: A challenge between the brothers about their womanizing skills.Who is going to win the challenge?Read & review.


**The Challenge**

It was a nice summer day .Everybody was enjoying themselves .A kitsune and a black haired small girl played with a young raven haired girl and a boy .A couple was watching them with amusement and contentment .A two headed dragon was being groomed by green toad .Even though he shot glares at the merry group, it was with a little fondness .But a hanyou was frowning at them .It was the said hanyou was thinking very seriously about something- about his future mate.

_Who should be it? Should it be Kagome who love the way he is or his Kikyo who had to suffer because of him? He cannot break his promise to both of them. Besides I don't love Kagome that way .But he promised to protect her .Maybe he should find another who could protect her. I cannot let her go back to the past to that Hobo or whatever his name is. Koga also cannot have her he already has another one .Then who? Wait there is someone! Who need someone like Kagome in his life!_

Another silver haired demon was the frequent expression change on his brother's no_ half brother's _face .Just because they had joined against a common enemy doesn't mean he likes him but he is tolerable to a extend unless he opens that potty mouth of his and angering the Miko, starting a shouting match hurting his sensitive ears .He didn't like humans but he had come to respect them because of their in the final battle.

The monk had used his black hole to save him of a tight spot while endangering himself and the tajiya had fought fearlessly and saved her brother from the vile hanyou`s clutches .Miko had shot the final arrow that pierced Naraku .

Coming back to the present he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha`s triumphant expression .He decided to just taunt him to wipe that expression. He purposefully walked towards him. Inuyasha was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Sesshoumaru till he was standing next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Why _brother_ I just came to ask you what pleases you so much", Sesshoumaru said innocently

"Keh, why do you want to know? You don't even know about such things", he snickered

"Know what _brother_? You knowing something that I don't know? In your dreams"

"Oh please don't tell me how to please _females _.Just imagine you being with a females gives me the creeps"

"That is what you think .You don't know how many females had went to paradise under my talented hands"

"Yeah sure you did. I'm sure they went to paradise all right"

"What did you say? Don't forget your position boy."

"Well it is because I don't believe you .You can't prove it to me, can you?"

"I don't have to prove to you, you half blood"

"Well how about trying your _experience _on Kagome .She is a wild cat .Lets see if you can tame her .I hope you are not _scared_ to take the challenge "

"Hn"

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome. If it's a challenge he want he would get.

As Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome they all looked up from their current game.

Sesshoumaru neared Kagome asked, "Is there any problem Sesshoumaru-sama"

"I believe there is"

With that he cupped Kagome's face and kissed her.

There was an issue of gasps from the audience of this display of sudden passion.

Kagome was feeling overwhelmed. After an initial hesitation she returned the kiss. He gave a pleased growl that caused her to shiver in delight.

Inuyasha smirked that his plan worked.

To say that the rest of them were shocked was the least.

Sesshoumaru was actually pleased .The woman in his arms smelled pleasant and she also tasted good .But this is not where he intends to finish this .So he withdrew.

Kagome moaned in protest. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Now how is that for a first kiss", he purred.

"It was great"

"Should we continue this?"

She blushed and nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled triumphantly in Inuyasha`s direction and flew with her to a secluded place.

Nobody saw Inuyasha`s smile and how he went to his Kikyo or how Miroku and Sango had also disappeared. Children resumed their play not minding the adults' absence.

They thought "_Adults are surely stupid"_


End file.
